


The Sacrifice

by LigeiaResurrected



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Pompeii (2014)
Genre: Character Death, Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/M, I rated it Teen and Up Audiences because of the death, I think it counts as implied, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Just to be safe, One Shot, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigeiaResurrected/pseuds/LigeiaResurrected
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the devastation has taken place; however, at the outskirts of Pompeii, Merida and Milo are in danger by the pyroclastic surge. Not all hope is lost, though. Only one will survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> It takes place near the end of the Pompeii movie. Spoiler alert: do you know/remember the urn from the fourth season of ouat? Keep that in mind.

The volcano destroys all its contents touches. No one can escape it, death inevitable. At the city's outskirts, the pyroclastic surge spreads and wiping out everything in its path. It's too fast to outrun for Queen Merida and Milo. Her horse, Angus, runs with all the speed it can muster, hooves digging and tossing the ground.

She holds tight to the reins. Her hair wildly dances, a fire in the wind. The blue dress ripples. Merida's bag bounces on her leg as it securely holds an object.

Milo sits behind her, hugs her close. "We're not going to make it!" he yells.

"I know," she replies. "I was just trying to get some distance from it!"

Thinking they're far enough, she stops her horse then dismounts. Her hand motions him to come.

"What are you _doing?_ " he asks, tone high. He gets off then grasps her arms firmly but gently. 

"I'm trying to save your life, Milo."

Holding her closer, he urgently says, "Angus can't save us both, but he'll be faster without me. You go."

Merida growls. "I'm not talking about my _horse_." She quickly swats Angus' rear, which makes him whine then run off. Before he could express his objection of letting Angus go, she explains. "He couldn't save me, anyway, even without you. Whatever that _bloody_ thing is, it's too fast to escape from.

"Ever since this disaster happened," she continues, "I've been trying to find a way to save you. I came up with only one solution." Reaching inside her bag, Merida takes out a golden urn. Foreign symbols are etched on it. "I made a deal with the Dark One. He said that this would take you in and keep you safe. It won't be destroyed like everything else. This" -she holds it up- "is magical, and it can only be destroyed by magic. And if someone opens it, you'll come out alive. You'll _live,_ Milo!"

"No, Merida." He lowers the urn. "If one of us is going to sacrifice ourselves for the other, it'll be me. Your kingdom needs you...I love you."

She smiles sweetly, her fingers brushing his hair. "I love you, too."

Still holding the magical object, she suddenly brings him into a kiss. It's passionate and urgent and rough. Her free hand is behind his head. Milo's hands go up her back. His beard tickles her. The soot on their faces smear. Bodies closely touching, they smell their scents mixed with the volcano's perfume.

The surge still charges after them. The debris it's carrying, including stone and trees, is being violently thrown.

Parting from his lips, Merida sees the incoming surge. There's is still much she wants to say but no time for it. Not showing the surprise on her face, she takes a step back then brushes his cheek. "You taught me something about love." Then she quickly opens the urn, pointing it at him. 

Milo's eyes widen as his hands turn into a substance like water. The urn draws it in as more of his body transforms. "NO!" He shakes his head. "Merida, don't do this!" 

It's too late. 

"When you love someone," she continues while crying, "you put their needs before your own." A moment passes before she speaks again, tears falling from her jawline. "Good-bye, Milo."

He yells her name but is cut off when his head gets suck in the urn. Merida doesn't look away as the rest of his body gets inside it. She closes the urn and hugs it tightly. A few of her liquid diamonds land on it. Her thumb strokes its metal body.

Releasing a shaking breath, she says to it, "My kingdom will be fine. My mother will guide one of my brothers to rule...Perhaps we'll meet again in the Underworld."

Merida looks ahead of her. The surge is almost there, ready to devour. With her head high, she bravely meets her fate.

**Author's Note:**

> It might not be the best I've written, and I might've done better; however, it's probably good or at least decent. I thought about ending it when it's all over, Rumple takes the urn. I also thought of ending it Merida's petrified body still holding the urn, but I wanted "she bravely meets her fate" to be the final line.
> 
> I might write a sequel and maybe even a novel length story. If I do make a novel length, it won't end like this.


End file.
